


losing you

by groovycoochie



Series: The Cody Collection [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, CC-2224 | Cody is a Little Shit, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, and not in a good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: he's hurt you one to many times and you've decided you had enough
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader
Series: The Cody Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128881
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	losing you

“Why are you such a dick?” The words slip out before you can stop them, but you can’t bring yourself to care. You’re tired and you refuse to deal with his shit any longer. “Why do you always hurt me and act like you didn’t do anything wrong?”

His back is towards you, stiff.

“Cody.”

He still doesn’t turn to face you.

“Cody, for fuck’s sake, look at me when I’m talking to you!” You raise your voice just the slightest bit. You hate him more than you love him at that moment. He’s refusing to acknowledge you or what he did, and he knows you don’t like raising your voice, yet here he is, acting like the dick you always knew he could be. “Cody, if you don’t look at me-–”

He’s swift, turning around so quickly you almost stumble back at how fast he turns and marches into your space, suffocating you with his presence. “What, _cyare-_ –” the endearment is said in a mocking tone, bristling you “–-what?! I’m looking at you, I’m listening, what more do you want?” 

Cody leers over you in a way that makes you want to get away from him rather than run into his arms. He’s never looked at you so maliciously before. It’s hard, but you stand your ground, glaring back just as viciously, hiding your hurt and fear with anger and clenched fists. 

Fuck, you’re shaking. You can feel tears prick the corners of your eyes and you hate yourself a little for it. 

“‘What I want?’” You repeat back, voice rough, aggressive. “What I _want_ is for you to stop acting like a dick to me! I want you to look at me like you did before–like you actually cared about me, like you _loved_ me–-”

“I do–-” He takes a step closer and you flinch away from him this time. You don’t notice the hurt look in his eyes or the way he freezes in place.

“No, you don’t!” You dig your nails into your palms deeper, vainly trying to make yourself feel a different kind of pain than what Cody is making you feel. “You don’t, Cody! Not anymore…” your voice breaks a little, your mask falling for just a moment. “You don’t and I don’t want to get hurt by you anymore…”

“Cyare…”

You drop your gaze, the word an insult rather than an endearment to you. You can’t look at him and you won’t. The part of you that hurts refuses to give him that decency, not when you had to raise your voice for him to look at you.

He says your name instead, softer than he’s ever said it in a long time, yet you still glare at his feet, fists shaking and blinking away tears. 

You hate him.

(You don’t. You don’t think you could ever truly hate Cody.)

“Please leave. I don’t want to see you anymore.” You don’t mean that. “We’re through, Cody. You don’t love me anymore and I hate you.”

You look at him, finally, the words breaking you, but the cruel side of you desperately wants to hurt him like he’s hurt you. You’ve always hated that part of yourself. 

Cody stands frozen before you, face unreadable, and that’s the last straw for you. 

“Just leave, Cody.” You turn your back to him, shoulders slumping, defeated. “Please… you’re hurting me and I’ve had enough of it. Just leave.”

You don’t see the way he pauses, reaching out for you with his hand stretched out and wanting to pull you into a hug, nor do you see the way his eyes blink away tears as he hesitates to go. All you can see is light flooding into the room when he opens the doorway to leave. You don’t see the heartbroken look he gives your back one last time before leaving. 

You hear the door hiss shut and finally let yourself collapse onto the ground, sobbing. 

“I hate you…” you mumble, but the words aren’t directed at Cody anymore, they’re directed at yourself. “I hate you so much.”


End file.
